


Chinese translation on "highly objectionable"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "highly objectionable"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [highly objectionable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287479) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



強烈反對　[第15號　審判]

「法庭現在審理指控東海草帽團船廚黑足‧山治，懸賞金七千七百萬貝里。」

「控方呈遞黑足‧山治的政府懸賞單作呈堂證供。」

「喂喂喂！那種廢渣別拿出來！」

「懸賞單將列為法庭存檔。庭警，請阻止被告作出任何失禮舉動，謝謝。控方，你們將對黑足先生作出什麼指控？」

「法官大人，被告被控以三項嚴重侵犯他人人身罪。三項案件的案發現場皆為本島岸邊一所名為『海鹽大象』的酒吧，案發日期為十月二十一日凌晨一時左右。控方希望傳召目擊證人。」

「有罪！！！」

「肅靜！旁聽者不得打擾法庭司法訴訟！」

「去你媽的綠藻頭！！！老子給你示範嚴重侵犯──」

「庭警！壓制被告！」

「法官大人，我已經在努力了！但他掙碎了手鐐啊！」

「法庭之內不得喧嘩！被告！如果你再不克制自己冷靜下來，除了嚴重侵犯他人人身罪以外，本席就再控告你破壞公共財產罪，藐視法庭罪以及妨礙司法公正罪！」

「那些人渣竟敢調戲騷擾娜美桑！我能不出手嗎！那些傢伙是自找的！」

「肅靜！法庭之內不得喧嘩！黑足先生，那是否代表你認罪？」

「有罪！！！而且隨便發酒瘋！！！」

「肅靜！旁聽者不得──」

「你他媽給我滾過來！！！混帳腦殘綠藻頭！！！」

「黑足先生！黑足先生！！！還有在旁聽席那個！就是你！給我坐下來！！！你膽敢──庭警！來人啊！快來人啊！快阻止他倆！別讓他們把法庭給拆了！」

「你這是要找死對吧？！綠藻頭？！」

「捲捲眉，怎麼啦？可愛的聽眾給你一點點刁難，你也受不了麼？」

「天啊！那張長板凳不是用栓子栓在地板上的嗎？！」

「法官大人！小心啊！」

「納命來！！！！」

「吼喔喔喔喔喔喔！！！！」

於是，法官再也無法對被告作出任何指控。

 

END


End file.
